The Problem With Instincts
by Firesoul14
Summary: When Kane tries to stop his pet from breeding, he quickly realizes he cannot stop Zekan's instincts no matter how hard he tries.


**Authors note: I don't own Berk or Drutt they belongs to the original creator. I only own Kane, Zekan, Violet, Flower, Xavar and Bluebell.**

**I have also given Drutt's kind the name Haban as I couldn't think of what to put other wise.**

* * *

><p>Kane yawned waking up to another dark morning.<p>

He stretched his arms and reached a small shelf containing a pair of glasses.

He picked one off the shelf and placed them on his head carefully.

After his eyes finally adjusted to the light he made his way out of his room.

Out from under a book came a light grey creature with pink legs and eyes that vaguely resembled a frog with spiders legs.

It yawned and ran after Kane.

"Oh sorry Zekan, I didn't realize you were under there" Kane said in a strong Cornish accent.

Zekan yawned and squeaked softly meaning 'no hard feelings just watch where you step.'

Kane nodded.

"I will" he said as he had the ability to speak and understand the same language as Zekan and his family.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kane asked.

"Eat" Zekan replied following his natural instincts.

Kane laughed.

"For me I meant" he said.

Zekan shrugged and went off for his breakfast.

Kane yawned and chuckled.

"At least we don't have to worry about a bug problem" he said.

He continued walking until he got to the main part of the Castle.

"Hey Violet" he said seeing his nine year old sister up.

The violet skinned creature smiled.

"Morning Kane" she said.

"Anything planned for today?" Kane asked.

Violet shrugged.

"Not really, you?" she asked.

"I'm going to be keeping my eyes on Zekan" Kane replied.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"It's matin' season for his kind, and he's at the right age to mate" Kane began.

Violet nodded.

"Don't tell me, Flower and Drutt have already" she said.

Kane nodded.

"And I don't think dad'll be happy with two lots of baby Haban's running around" he said.

"So you're going to stop Zekan from mating" Violet finished.

Kane nodded.

"Well Zekan dosen't like going out of the Castle unless you're with him and the only female of his kind in the Castle is Flower so I wouldn't need to worry about that" Violet said.

"I know" Kane said.

A few hours later Kane was playing a game of catch with Zekan in his mums pack when a taller brown version of himself came over with a light blue female version of Zekan.

"Pritty sorry exscuse of a Haban" the brown one said.

Kane only ignored the brown one.

"Come on Zekan lets go find dad" he said standing up.

"What sort of name is Zekan?" the brown one laughed.

Zekan growled.

"Leave him out" Kane said and picked Zekan up.

It was then Zekan started to act strange.

He stopped growling and tried to jump out of Kane's hands.

The light blue Haban walked over to Kane and looked at Zekan.

"Bluebell come here!" the brown one said sternly.

"Oh no" Kane said realizing why Zekan was acting odd.

"I said come here you runt" the brown one growled snatching Bluebell up.

"Xavar how many times do you need to be told not to treat your pet like that?" Berk a dark blue adult version of Kane said coming over.

Xavar narrowed his eyes and dropped his pet before walking off.

"Then you take the runt" he said and stormed off.

"You ok Kane?" Berk asked.

"Yeah thanks dad" Kane replied still holding onto Zekan.

"Wha's with 'im?" Berk asked.

"Matin' season" Kane replied.

Berk smiled.

"Let 'im 'ave 'is fun" he said.

Kane placed Zekan down and the two Haban's examined eachother.

After a few minutes the two went over to Kane.

"Ok Zekan we'll keep her" Berk said.

The two smiled.

When they got back and Violet saw Bluebell she said to Kane "So much for that".

"Dad said to let 'im 'ave 'is fun" Kane replied as the two went off.

**Two weeks later.**

Kane woke up to the sound of Zekan running around.

Kane put on his glasses and followed Zekan to a corner of the library where Bluebell was sitting next to two small babies.

The first was blue with pink eyes and stomach and the second was grey with a blue stomach and pink legs.

Kane smiled.

"I suppose I'd better see how Drutt and Flower are doing" he said and left the new parents alone with their children.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note 2: I also own Zekan and Bluebell's babies.<strong>


End file.
